Such systems typically include a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant, an evaporator for evaporating the refrigerant, a discharge fluid line interconnecting the compressor and the condenser, a liquid fluid line interconnecting the evaporator and the condenser, and a suction fluid line interconnecting the evaporator and the compressor. Also, such systems utilize various valve arrangements for controlling flow through the system during operation and during shutdown and/or in response to a leak of refrigerant in the system. In addition, an accumulator/dehydrator is frequently disposed in the suction line for accumulating refrigerant. The refrigerant leaving the evaporator and accumulated in the accumulator/dehydrator is normally at a low temperature.